The Haunted House
by LovelyRita2012
Summary: An old ghost story leads to excitement and trouble for Little Joe and his friend Mitch. Contains implied spanking of a minor.
1. The Dare

**Chapter 1**  
**  
The Dare**

"Oh, come on, Luke, you don't really believe that!?", said Mitch and rolled his eyes.

"Believe what?", asked Little Joe as he joined the boys in front of the school house. Ms. Jones had kept him after class to clean the board.

Mitch sighed. "Luke here was just telling one his stupid stories… about a haunted house."

"It ain't stupid!", said Bill, one of Luke's friends.

Mitch was about to contradict when Joe interrupted him: "Would someone tell me what you're talkin' about?!"

"Alright… the story goes like this…", said Mitch and took a deep breath. "Around ten years ago a guy named Jasper Cripple…"

"HIS NAME WAS CRIPPIN!", shouted Luke.

"Whatever…", Mitch said bored. "That guy had killed his neighbor in cold blood because of some female or something. Everybody in Virginia City knew that those two hated each other, so Jasper was sure they would soon look for him. He left town and hid out in a cave not too far away from here. One day a bunch of kids around our age came by and accidently found his hideaway. Of course he scared the wits out of them when he suddenly showed up in the dark cave… so they ran... and told their folks about it."

Joe looked at Mitch with big eyes. "Then what?"

"Of course they knew that their kids had just found Crippin. So they hunted him down with a posse… and strung him up by the nearest tree. A second before he was swinging he said something like _You better watch out for them kids, 'cause I'll be coming to get them_."

Joe swallowed. "No wonder he was mad… but what was that about a haunted house?"

"Now comes the dumb part… Luke, you tell him!", said Mitch.

Luke gave Mitch an evil look. "You see, that tree where they hanged him was right in front of that old house at Green Meadows. And my Grandpa says that the place is haunted ever since."

Joe looked at him unbelievingly.

"No, it's true!", Luke continued. "The strangest things happen around there: After the hanging the family that had lived there disappeared suddenly… and people say that funny noises come from the place… like someone hammering or scratching. But when they go and look nobody is there. Sometimes dead animals lie in front of the house and one day later they are gone. Grandpa said that the ghost of Old Crippin is lurking in that old house, waiting for his revenge. He lets out his anger on animals until he can get a hold of what he really wants." Luke's eyes were gleaming.

"And what is that?", asked Joe.

"CHILDREN, you dummy!", shouted Luke

Joe raised an eye-brow and started to chuckle. "Your Grandpa belongs in the loony bin…"

"… and so do you.", added Mitch.

Luke took one step closer to Joe and Mitch and pushed them back. "AND HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ALL THOSE THINGS?"

Joe stumbled and slapped Luke's hand away. "Hunters who came by and picked their game up later!", he said annoyed.

"Them noises can come from a thousand things but not from a ghost!", Mitch said angrily.

"Alright.", said Luke and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you two are so smart… why don't you go to the place at Green Meadows and prove that the story is all made up?!"

"I'm sure Old Crippin would like that.", Bill said with a fiendish smile.

Joe and Mitch exchanged looks. "I ain't scared!", said Mitch

"Me neither!", added Joe.

"It's settled then… tomorrow after school we meet right here and ride to Green Meadows together."

"Hey, Luke! I ain't going' to that place!", announced Bill. "You can get yourself killed alone!", added the other boy.

"Guys… we're just watching from the distance. Mitch and Joe are the ones that want to pay Old Crippin a visit.", Luke said grinning and the faces of his friends relaxed.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow.", said Joe and went over to his horse.

"We'll show them yellowbellies.", whispered Mitch as he followed his friend.

**oooOOOooo**

The Cartwright family was quietly enjoying desert when Little Joe broke the silence at the dinner table.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Joe." Ben put a fork full of cake in his mouth and looked at his youngest.

"Do you need me for anything tomorrow? I wanna meet some friends after school."

"I don't think so. You can go and meet your friends.", Ben said smiling and continued eating. "Where are you going?"

Joe hesitated. He knew what his father thought of those stories and did not want to embarrass himself.

"Somewhere around Green Meadows.", he mumbled and hoped that no further questions were asked.

Ben frowned. "Green Meadows? What do you want there?"

"Oh no…", interjected Adam and put his fork down. "Don't tell me you guys wanna go to that so called haunted house?"

Hoss stopped eating and turned to his older brother: "Is that the place where people say that the ghost of that Crippin fellow is still wandering around?" Adam nodded.

Joe pulled a wry face and tried to avoid answering the question. "No… well, I don't know. I'm not sure what the guys have planned."

"Joseph?" Joe winced at the tone of his father's voice and looked up. "I want a straight answer. Do you plan to go to that deserted house or not?"

"Kinda… yes.", he said meekly. "But Mitch and me are just proving to the guys that the ghost story ain't true!", he added excitedly.

"Joseph, look at me. You will not go near that house. Not because it is haunted or any of that nonsense but because it is old, and in bad shape, and liable to collapse. I will not allow you to put yourself and others into danger because of a ridiculous story. Besides, you can never tell which kind of people are hanging around there. It's no place for kids."

Joe blinked nervously. He knew he would never hear the last of it from the boys if he backed out.

"Now did I make myself clear?", Ben said firmly and looked his youngest deeply in the eyes.

"Yes, Sir.", Joe said tensed and attended back to his cake.

Hop Sing was just clearing the table when Joe spoke up again: "Uhm, Pa? Can I go to the lake with Mitch instead? We haven't been fishing for a long time."

"Alright, son… but remember: to the lake only.", Ben said with raised eyebrows and received a nod from Little Joe.

* * *

**I appreciate your comments!**


	2. Old Crippin

**Chapter 2**

**Old Crippin**

"You can't back out…", whispered Mitch to Joe during class.

"I know.", hissed Joe while keeping his eyes on Miss Jones who was busy writing on the board.

"Why in the world did you tell your father about it anyway?"

"I always gotta tell my family where I'm going."

Mitch shook his head. "Well… we just get it over with real quick and nobody will ever know you were there."

Joe pulled a wry face. "I sure hope so. If my Pa ever asks you, you gotta tell him tha…"

"JOSEPH CARTWRIGHT!", Ms. Jones thundered.

Joe sat up straight and smiled forcedly. "If I hear one more sound out of you, I will keep you after class and make you write lines until your hand falls off. Understand?"

Luke and his friends laughed when Joe stood up and apologized meekly.

"Now come here and solve this arithmetic problem.", said Ms. Jones and pointed at the board. Joe gave Luke and the boys a deadly glare before he left his seat and dragged his feat to the front of the school room.

**oooOOOooo**

"Looks like this ain't your lucky day, Cartwright.", chuckled Luke when Joe and Mitch walked up to him and his friends after school.

"To make it interesting, we started a little bet.", grinned Billy. "We put up five dollars that you're gonna run away screamin' like little girls."

"If you stay in the house for let's say ten minutes, the money is yours… if not, you gotta pay us five dollars.", Luke said triumphantly.

"What if they run into Old Crippin?", the third boy asked.

"If they run into him and stay alive to spend the money, I'll give them double!" All the boys laughed and Joe and Mitch clenched their fists.

"I could use a little money… how about you, Mitch?", Joe said confidently.

"I sure can… let's go."

The sky was covered with dark clouds when the boys approached the little hill that marked the border to Green Meadows. They kicked their horses hard and rode up. Billy was the first one who made it to the top.

"I ain't going any farther.", he said with a shudder as he looked down at the notorious oak tree and the old shamble behind it. The shack was almost black and one side was fully covered with moss. Piles of wood and a few rusty tools lay scattered in front of the porch.

The other boys soon caught up and stood still for a moment to scrutinize the area. A light wind waved through the leaves, making the branches crack while a weathercock turned and squeaked on the rotting roof. Grey, torn curtains moved slightly behind the dirty and half-shattered windows. Joe and Mitch felt a cold shiver running down their spines.

"What are you waiting for?!", Luke said finally.

"Nothing…", snapped Joe and gave his friend a determined look. Mitch nodded and the two dismounted. After tying their horses to a little bush nearby they carefully descended the hill.

"Ten minutes!", reminded Billy shortly before they reached even ground.

Joe was slightly ahead of Mitch as they walked up to the dark house.

"Come on…", whispered Joe as he stepped on the creaking porch.

"I'm coming… don't worry.", Mitch said insulted. He didn't want Joe to think that he was scared.

As soon as Mitch was standing next to him, Joe reached out for the door knob. His hand slightly trembled as he slowly turned it. The door sprung open and the two boys stood in front of a small, dim room, filled with furniture. The curtains allowed only a few thin beams of light to fall through the blind windows. Light rectangles were covering the walls, indicating that pictures had once hung there.

Mitch and Joe turned around and saw their classmates looking expectantly down at them. The two friends exchanged determined looks and stepped inside.

"You know what would be great?", whispered Joe. "If we found some kind of treasure in here. They'd burst from jealousy…"

"That's for sure… hey, look over there!", Mitch pointed at a cabinet that was standing in the corner.

With gleaming eyes Joe walked to it and carefully opened the first drawer. "Just some books.", he said disappointed. Swiftly Joe opened the other two drawers but found them empty.

In the meanwhile Mitch looked around and examined the cobwebs at the ceiling. "This place can sure give you the creeps…", he said meekly and Joe turned around.

"MITCH! LOOK BEHIND YOU!", he suddenly shouted. Mitch jumped and spun his head – but only laid eyes on a naked wall.

"DAMMIT, JOE! THAT AIN'T FUNNY!", he yelled with a trembling voice.

Little Joe chuckled. "Did you think it was Crippin?"

"For a second, yes…", Mitch breathed out in relief before he glared at Joe.

"Aw, come on… Adam told me that people make up ghost stories just for entertainment… and to scare little kids."

Mitch crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, your brother don't know everything."

"When it comes to things like this Mr. Wisecrack is always right… but don't you tell him I've said so.", Joe said with a wink.

Mitch was still mad at Joe for frightening him so he decided to split up with him. "Whoever finds something valuable gets to keep it.", he said and opened the door to another room.

"Alright.", answered Joe and attended to a worm-eaten trunk underneath the window.  
He sighed after opening it because it was filled up with old documents. However, Joe was not ready to give up yet and started rummaging through the papers when he suddenly heard a door slam. He startled and looked up: "Mitch?! Did you find something?"

No answer. "MITCH?!", he yelled louder but nobody reacted.

Joe dropped the papers and ran towards the door that had just been slammed. He was about to open it when he heard Mitch mumbling in the distance. It sounded like his mouth had been covered. The next thing he heard was a male voice, followed by the sound of footsteps. Then it was silent.

In horror Joe backed away from the door, turned, and ran outside. His body was shivering as he stumbled out of the house. "HELP MEEE! Mitch is caught! Someone's got him!"

The boys were still waiting on top of the hill and their faces froze as they heard Joe calling. "Let's get outta here! Nobody can help him now!", shouted Luke, jumped on his horse and rode off. The two other boys did the same without turning back.

"YOU YELLA COWARDS! YOU SONS OF…", Joe screamed and ran up to the hill. He quickly mounted up and kicked his horse as hard as he could.  
**  
oooOOOooo**

"PAAA! HOSS! ADAAAM!", he yelled as he rode into the yard. Little Joe pulled the reins, slid off his horse and dashed into the house.

Ben and Hoss were sitting around the coffee table, playing a game of checkers when Joe suddenly burst into the room.

"PLEASE COME QUICK! MITCH NEEDS HELP!", he shouted heavily breathing.

Ben jumped up and ran to his son, who was standing next to the cabinet, fighting for air: "What's wrong? Where is he?"

Hoss dropped his token and followed his father.

"Green Meadows…", Joe said exhausted whereupon Ben's face darkened.

"JOSEPH! DIDN'T I…?!", Ben held his breath. "The only important thing is Mitch now… what happened?", he said calmly.

Joe tried to breathe normally while Ben put on his hat and gun belt. "I DON'T KNOW! THAT GHOST… HE GRABBED HIM!"

"Little brother, have you lost your marbles?!" Hoss frowned as he looked down on Joe.

"NO!", he shouted with big eyes while Ben's eyes narrowed.

"JOSEPH! STOP THAT NONSENSE AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!", he thundered and grabbed his son by the shoulder.

"LIKE I TOLD YOU! OLD CRIPPIN HAS GOT HIM! THE WHOLE STORY IS TRUE!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please, please comment!  
**


	3. The Real Ghost

**Chapter 3**  
**  
The "Real Ghost"**

The wind had gotten stronger as the three Cartwrights reached to the top of the hill. Ben dismounted and drew his gun. "You two stay here.", he said firmly and walked down towards the shack while Hoss and Joe tied up the horses.

Ben hid behind the tree where Jasper Crippin had been hung and pointed his gun in the direction of the old shack. "MITCH?! THIS IS BEN CARTWRIGHT!", he yelled.

A few seconds later Mitch came through the front door and looked around. Ben startled and put his gun down. "Are you alright, son?", he asked confused.

"Sure, Mr. Cartwright. Is Little Joe with you?", asked Mitch

Ben stepped out of his hideaway while Joe and Hoss came running down the hill.

"Joe, you idiot! Why did you run away?!", shouted Mitch as his friend came closer.

"Wha… how…?" Joe didn't know what to say and looked at him with big eyes.

Suddenly a scrawny, bearded man appeared in the dark doorframe of the allegedly deserted house. "Look behind you!", shouted Joe while his legs turned to jelly.

Mitch turned around, then looked back at Joe: "His name is Abe…", he sighed. "He lives here and he thought we was burglars… that's why he grabbed me when I went into his kitchen. If you had stayed five minutes longer, I would have told ya.", Mitch said with a trace of amusement in his voice.

Joe nervously wiped his face before glimpsing over to his brother and father. "Deadgummit, Joe…", growled Hoss while Ben breathed heavily. The looks on their faces assured him that he was in deep trouble.

"It took a while until he believed me that we didn't mean no harm. He's really nice, though.", added Mitch.

"It's been a long, long time since I had so many visitors…", said the old man and walked towards his surprised guests. Ben put his gun back in the holster and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Sir. I'm afraid there has been a big misunderstanding.", he said embarrassed. "My name is Ben Cartwright, these are my sons, Hoss and Little Joe." Ben reached out his hand while Hoss tipped his hat and Joe smiled forcedly.

"I'm Abraham Boone, but you can call me Abe.", he said with a strong Southern accent and excitedly shook Ben's hand. Abe put on a big smile so that Ben could see that only three of his front teeth were left in his mouth.

"Why don't be shy… let's get out of this wind and come inside. I know it ain't much but I made some fresh lemonade this morning.", Abe motioned that the four should follow him into the house.

"It's good…", said Mitch and went after Abe. "I already had two glasses."

"Sorry about all the dust in here, I'm not too much of a housekeeper I guess…", mumbled Abe as he led his visitors through the living room. "But my cookin' ain't bad, I tell ya."

"Make yourself at home.", he said and pointed at a bench and two chairs that were standing around the kitchen table.

"Now what brings all of you out here?", Abe asked with a broad grin after everybody had settled down.

Ben and Hoss looked expectantly at Joe. Little Joe got the hint and cleared his throat: "Well… I thought Mitch was in danger so I called my Pa and brother for help."

"And I thought you was runnin' 'cause you had stole sumptin'.", said Abe.

"No, Sir… honestly I didn't. I was just scared."

"You thought it was Old Crippin, didn't you?", gloated Mitch and received an evil look from Joe.

Abe laughed. "Kids and their crazy stories! I've never heard of that Crippin fellow before Mitch here explained it to me. Well… I might not be the handsomest fellow around here but I ain't the ghost of a guy that was hanged… I promise.", he said and stroke his white beard.

"Or maybe I am… you tell me!", Abe imitated a rope with his hand, rolled his eyes and let his tongue hang out from one side of his mouth. The kids started laughing and Ben chuckled silently.

"Now here's the lemonade that you're all waitin' for." He put a big jug with reddish liquid and three cups on the table. "Mr. Cartwright, do you want some coffee? Got some fresh one on the stove."

"I could use some after all this excitement. Thank you." Ben stretched in his chair and cleared his throat. "Mr. Boone…"

Abe held up his hand. "No need for formalities… it's Abe."

Ben smiled. "Abe… for how long do you live here? This house is known to be deserted."

Abe pursed his lips and poured Ben a steaming cup of coffee. "I know… and I wanna keep it that way. That's why it looks so bad from the outside…"

"But why?", frowned Ben.

"'Cause it ain't mine." Abe put the cup in front of Ben. "I'm a squatter. You see, before I came here I lived with my son and his family over at Sun Mountain. But it just didn't work out… you don't wanna stay nowhere where you ain't wanted, wouldn't you?" He paused. "So I started wandering around, took up some work here and there to pay for a little room in town. One day I went hunting and I found this shack… and I still wonder why it was empty."

"Probably because of this absurd story.", Ben said with a raised eyebrow. "People just love to imagine things."

"Well… I'm glad they do… that's why I've got a roof over my head.", he smiled. "The owners don't seem to care about it. They even left their furniture behind. But from experience I know that as soon as someone else benefits, they want it back. People rather tear down a house than letting anybody else live in there for free… that's why I let everybody think that it is empty, so that I can live in peace." Abe put his hands on the table and looked Ben in the eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

Ben put his cup down and smiled warmly. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Doesn't it get lonely?", asked Hoss.

"It sure does. I only meet people when I'm in town to sell my hides. Nobody visits an old geezer like me out here… today was a big exception." Abe winked at Mitch and Joe.

"You could also call it trespassing… or blatant disobedience.", said Ben with crossed arms while focusing on Little Joe who suddenly sank down in his chair.

"Sorry for breaking into your home.", Joe said meekly.

"You gave me a good scare, boys… that's for sure. But a little excitement is good for the blood circulation." He smirked. "And Mitch told me that his father would buy some of my rabbit hides. So after all I made a good deal by catching that little scoundrel." Abe patted Mitch on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, you also scared the living daylights out of me.", replied Mitch and Abe laughed.

"Abe, if you ever need any work done around here I can help.", said Joe and glanced over to his father hoping that the offer would get him back in his good graces. "Yeah… me too.", added Mitch.

"That's real nice of you, sonny. You can come by anytime you like… and most of the time I have biscuits in the oven, so you won't regret it."

Joe and Mitch smiled and Ben cleared his throat: "Abe, it was a pleasure meeting you but I'm afraid we have to get back to the ranch. It's getting late and there's still work to do."

"Sure, Mr. Cartwright. I understand."

"Thanks a lot for the lemonade. It was a nice compensation for the wild goose chase that my brother has put us on.", smirked Hoss and put on his hat. Then he squeezed the back of Joe's neck.

In front of the house Ben held out his hand to the old man. "Thank you for your hospitality and I'm sorry that my son and his friend caused so much trouble."

Abe shook Ben's hand and smiled. "No harm done. I know what goes on in them youngsters. It might be hard to believe but I once was one myself."

Ben smirked and waited for his sons and Mitch to say goodbye. "Now let's go…", he finally said and the four went to their horses.

While Ben tightened the cinch, Little Joe hesitantly walked up to his father. "Pa?"

"Yes, son."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you.", he said contrite and bit his lip. Ben looked Joe deeply in the eyes, then lifted him up and sat him in the saddle.

"We'll talk about this when we get home.", he said in a low voice and swung himself of his horse.

Little Joe winced. He knew what his father meant by _talk_.

"Mitch?"

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright."

"Should we take you home?"

"No need to… thanks.", answered Mitch and mounted up.

The four waved goodbye to the old man on the porch as they quickly left Green Meadows to get home before it started to rain.

* * *

**The next chapter will follow soon. Thanks a lot for all your nice comments, please keep it up!**


	4. Revenge

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

"Hey! Where have you been?", shouted Adam when Ben, Hoss and Little Joe rode into the yard.

Adam saw the expression on Little Joe's face and knew that he was in trouble up to his neck. He put his saw down and waited for his father and brothers to dismount.

"At Green Meadows… your brother decided to go ghost hunting but the ghost turned out to be a nice old man.", said Ben and Adam pulled a wry face. "How did it go at the lumber camp?"

"Fine… just fine.", answered Adam and scratched the back of his head while looking down at Little Joe who stared at the gound.

"I'll take care of the horses.", said Hoss, took the three animals by the reins and led them to the barn.

"I'll help you.", mumbled Joe and was about to follow his older brother when he suddenly felt his father's hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Adam, please go and help Hoss."

"Sure." Adam gave Ben a knowing look and pitifully patted his little brother on the shoulder as he went by.

Ben took a deep breath, put his hand around Little Joe's back and walked to the house with him.

As soon as they stepped through the front door, Joe looked up to his father with big eyes: "Pa, I _wanted_ to call if off… but I just couldn't." Joe pressed his lips together. "I was so scared when Mitch was trapped behind that door. I learned my lesson, honestly."

Ben took off his hat and gun belt and put them on the cabinet. Then he planted himself in front of his son. "Do you realize how lucky you were today? Have you any idea what else could have happened?" The tone of his father's voice revealed to Joe that he had just run out of luck. "You put Mitch in danger, you put yourself in danger and you scared a poor old man to death. And why?" Ben's black eyes seemed to pierce through Little Joe.

"Because of a stupid bet.", Joe answered sheepishly and lowered his eyes.

"And because you blatantly ignored what I told you.", Ben said sternly, turned Joe around and pushed him gently towards the staircase.

Little Joe swallowed hard and slowly trotted upstairs, followed by his father. As soon as they stood in front of Joe's room, Ben opened the door, stepped aside, and motioned his son to go in. Pressing his eyes closed, Little Joe shuffled over the threshold. Ben followed his youngest and closed the door behind him.

**oooOOOooo**

The next morning Mitch waited in front of the school house, chewing on a grass stalk.

"Hey, Joe… where is the cushion?", grinned Mitch as he saw his friend coming up.

"Very funny… ", answered Joe and dismounted slowly. "If you keep up the smart talk I'll tell your folks what you've been into." Annoyed, Joe tied his horse to the rail and suppressed the urge to rub his backside.

"I've already told them. They said it served me right that Abe scared the wits out of me. That was all." Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

Joe looked tiredly at his friend. "The next time we trade places."

Mitch chuckled. "Don't get me wrong… I do like your Pa… but no, thanks."

Joe felt like changing the subject. "On the way here I was thinking. Didn't we earn ourselves five dollars?"

Mitch's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's right… I almost forgot. Where are Luke and his guys anyways?" He looked around.

"They're late, as usual."

"Wait a minute…", Mitch snapped his fingers. "Luke said if'n we run into Old Crippin he's gonna give us double… and he don't know nothing about Abe."

Joe grinned fiendishly and scratched his chin. "Yeah… and that gives me another idea… how would you like to give them cowards a good scare?"

**oooOOOooo**

"MITCH! JOE! What happened?", Luke asked excitedly as he and his friends walked up to them during break.

"You wimps ran away, that's what happened!", yelled Joe.

"Look, we're sorry… but there wasn't much we could have done anyhow, wasn't there?!", Luke said meekly.

"Tell us what happened in there! How did you get out?", shouted Bill.

Joe looked concerned at Mitch. "We were lucky… and Luke, we're sorry for not believing you. Your Grandpa was right, the story is all true. We've seen Old Crippin and we've talked to him.", Joe said solemnly.

Luke and his friends dropped their jaws while Mitch and Joe struggled not to laugh.

"I almost jumped out of my skin when that fellow grabbed me…", continued Mitch. "… but Joe managed to pull me out of his grip."

Joe nodded. "Oh… at first Crippin was reaaally mad. But then he looked at us and said that we weren't the ones he wanted."

"WHAT?", asked Luke with big eyes.

"He asked where those other boys were that came with us. You know, he was watching us ever since we rode up that hill."

"But how could he…?", stammered Bill.

"He's a ghost, stupid! He sees and knows everything.", said Mitch and bit his cheeks.

"What else did he say?", said Luke who suddenly felt a big lump in his throat.

Mitch sighed and gave the boys a concerned look. "He said that you three look exactly like the kids that squealed on him ten years ago."

The boys paled and Joe raised his eyebrows: "That guy wants his revenge or he'll never be able to rest in peace… and now that he's seen you, I would lock my windows at night if I were you."

Bill grabbed Luke's arm and shook him while the others exchanged frightened looks.

"I hope you didn't forget about the bet. You owe us ten dollars.", Joe said calmly.

"Y-You'll… you'll get your m-money… just give me a few days.", Luke said trembling and Joe and Mitch nodded satisfied.

"Come on, break is almost over… we don't wanna be late.", said Mitch to Joe.

The two turned and walked broadly grinning towards the school house.

From the distance they heard Bill yelling: "I OUTTA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE, LUKE! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Seeing the dumb looks on their faces was almost worth all the excitement and the sore backside...", whispered Joe with a broad grin.

Mitch chuckled and patted Joe on the back. "We gotta tell this to Abe when we visit him."

-THE-END- 

* * *

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you're satisfied with the outcome. As always, comments are highly appreciated. :)**


End file.
